


Silence is Golden

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Community: hphet, F/M, Ficlet, Het, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Neville wanted to thank her for all she'd done for them. It would have to wait, he thought to himself as his eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep for the first time in days.
Relationships: Ariana Dumbledore/Neville Longbottom
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Silence is Golden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hannelore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannelore/gifts).



> Written for hphet's Mini Fest. **Prompt:** 16: _Neville's so grateful for her help with the secret tunnel. Bonus Prompt: No dialogue, only descriptions._ Thank you to Mary for beta reading. 
> 
> Neville's a couple months shy of 18 here and I considered Ariana around the same age when I wrote it.

Neville's arm and shoulder ached from the numerous handshakes and back slaps he'd received in the Great Hall, Vanquisher of the Great Snake and other foolish titles hoisted upon him. His body running on pure adrenaline at this point, he felt a strange combination of elation, sadness, exhaustion and disbelief.

Could it really be over? 

He stumbled his way back to his makeshift home of the last several months: the encampment that was the Room of Requirement. 

The blissful sound of silence met him as he stepped into the room, hammocks swinging gently, a light breeze seemingly blowing through the room.

He nearly collapsed when he reached his bed. He'd set himself up closest to the door to the tunnel which led to the Hog's Head.

Ariana's portrait stood empty. Perhaps she was speaking with Aberforth. Or even Dumbledore. 

Neville wanted to thank her for all she'd done for them. It would have to wait, he thought to himself as his eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep for the first time in days.

xXx

When Neville opened his eyes again, he had no idea how much time had passed. The room was bathed in warm golden light, like the hour before sunset when the world glowed in red, orange, yellow.

His body thanked him for a proper rest by giving him a proper erection for the first time in ages. He exhaled contentedly as he wrapped his hand around his length, giving it a first stroke.

He focused on Ariana's portrait, though it was still empty. She was so beautiful, so kind, he thought as he imagined lying down beside her on a blanket on a summer evening. He'd lift her robes, hands trailing over her soft, pale skin.

He'd be sure and confident as he parted her thighs and eagerly pushed inside her.

At the sound of shifting fabric, Neville's eyes flew open and he scanned the room but he saw no one....

Save Ariana. Who was watching him from her frame.

He stared wide-eyed as she lifted her robes and reached between her legs, then waited.

After several moments, he stroked himself again and watched as her hand moved as well.

He sped up, so did she. He slowed down and she copied him.

Balls tight, cock throbbing, Neville couldn't tear his eyes away as her chest flushed pink, her lips parted, and they were both coming with barely a sound.

Voices could be heard in the distance and Ariana looked behind her and quickly smoothed the front of her robes. She pressed a kiss to her palm and blew it to him. He gasped when he felt his cheek tingle and drew his hand up to his face. 

Then Ariana turned and headed down the dark corridor toward the Hog's Head.

Neville lay still, feeling dazed, unsure whether he'd been dreaming. The stickiness in his pants told him that although it may have been happening in his head, that part, at least, was very real.


End file.
